Silver Necklace Repost
by catti-dono
Summary: A broken silver heart necklace....split in half...separated by time...found by mistake...or found by fate? Written a few years ago...wondering if it would be liked now...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my first RK story, please be gentle. I respect your criticism but remember to be nice about it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the other characters of RK…. Wipes the tears from my eyes.

**All italic sentences and words are the characters thoughts, dreams, ideas**.

**SILVER NECKLACE**

**Chapter 1**

Nurse Takani went to the doctors' lounge, opened the door and spoke to the shadows, "We have one coming in Dr. Himura." He stretched, yawning his acknowledgment to the fact that he was awake and would be there, mentally setting himself up for what would lie ahead.

The ambulance came loud and fast up to the Emergency Room bay, stopping as the doors were flung open and a stretcher was pulled out. One of the ambulance techs was giving the current history to the triage nurse as they pushed the stretcher into one of the ER rooms.

Dr. Himura sat in the lounge twirling his necklace, making it spin as he waited for the arrival of the ambulance. It was given to him four years ago by a 13 year girl who thought that she knew what love was. _"Kaoru"_ The necklace, half of a broken heart, she carried the other half. He watched it twirl in the air, wondering if she still wore hers as he did his; Nurse Takani opened the door stating that the ambulance carrying the victim of an MVA had arrived.

Dr. Himura went into Triage 2, and saw the dark haired, young female stretched out on the table. He thought she looked familiar, but shook that feeling off and went into his "doctor mode". "Okay folks what do we have?" He did a quick scan of the body, assessing wounds, blood loss, or foreign objects that could be lodged into her skin from the accident.

Nurse Takani stepped up and started giving him what history they knew. "We have a female Asian approximately 16-18 years of age, hit and run. She was found by a passing car so we do not know the exact time of the accident but can approximate that she was lying on the side of the road for 2-4 hours."

Nurse Takani handed over the vital chart to Dr. Himura who quickly scanned it and then went to work. "Visual assessment complete, pupils dilated, neck movable, multiple skin abrasions, contusions, and bruises," he spoke noting that a lot of these were older than 2-4 hours.

He looked up to Nurse Takani, she nodded that she had seen them as well, and made a note to call Social Services. "Possible broken clavicle or dislocated shoulder," he moved the sheet down and stopped, blinked twice and pulled on a silver chain, dangling in-between her breasts. _"Kaoru"_

He bent closer as he saw a medallion hanging from the end of the chain, he took it into his hands, thinking it might have her name on it at least, but it was not a medallion but half of a broken, silver heart. All of a sudden time stood still.

_He was just out of premed, just got accepted to Harvard Medical School as one of the youngest freshman. He was so excited about it all and went for a quick jog in the park to burn off the extra energy, when he ran right into a dark haired girl. He literally plowed right into her. With quick reflexes he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. He took most of the fall onto his shoulder and back_

"_Are you alright?" He had asked for she was crying and trying to break away from him in her fright. He reacted by tightening his hold, wanting to make sure that she was not injured._

_She whimpered, "You're hurting me, please let me go." Her angelic voice pierced deep into his soul. He released her and picked himself up to stand before her. He then held his hand out to the girl. She shyly looked up at him and all of a sudden he could not breath…those eyes, they were the bluest eyes that he had ever seen. They were dark and deep, but laced with pain and sadness._

"_Are you alright?" he asked her again more gently. _

"_Yes, I'm alright. You just spooked mel," she whispered quietly seeming to be as lost in his gaze as he was in hers._

_Once again, he held out his hand and this time she took it. Her touch was warm and surprisingly he felt tingles going up into his arm and chest, thinking it was just due to the adrenaline rush. He looked at her realizing that she was just a child, maybe 12 or 13, but she sure was going to break some hearts but, then again, maybe she already had._

_He watched her as she got up and looked up at him but then her smile faded and her body tensed as she gazed over his shoulder. He turned and saw a group of boys coming their way._

"_Hey Kamiya, we got ya' now. There is no where to run." A boy with brown, spiky hair yelled, seeming to be the leader._

_Kenshin looked down at the dark haired girl and she mumbled a quick apology, bowed, and took off at a dead run. "Wait!" Kenshin called but she kept running. He turned towards the gang of boys; "Hold on a minute, why are you chasing her?" _

_They ran through him, butting up against him, shoving him to the side, causing him to stumble. "This is not your concern, leave it be or get hurt," the boy yelled. Kenshin got up, turned to run after them, but they were gone._

"I am going to need x-rays of her chest and neck and an MRI scan of her head. Has anybody found any identification on her? Somebody better get the police to run a missing persons check. Let's call orthopedics and somebody call surgery." Dr. Himura called out his orders and then stepped back and watched as the x-ray techs came and took her away.

Nurse Takani came over and to tell him that Dr. Gensai would be consulting for her possible broken clavicle and shoulder. His job was done, nothing left but to dictate his notes, sign off on the paperwork, and go on to the next case, but he could not seem to get the dark haired girl out of his mind. _"Kaoru"_

He clenched his fists and suddenly looked down and in his left hand was her silver broken heart necklace. He probably should give it to the nurse who had the rest of her possessions; instead he closed his hand and shoved it into his pocket and walked towards the doctor's lounge to finish his work.

TBC

A/N: There will not be many of these notes. This story is complete. I am not an official authoress. I had this story bouncing around in my head and wanted to get it out so here it is. Please remember I am not an authoress its here just for enjoyment so do not be rude, mean, or crude in your reviews. Thank you. Bows


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the other characters of RK…. Yadda-yadda-yadda.**

**Chapter 2**

Dr. Himura yawned and stretched, rolling over to check the time; Great Gods! I'm late! Getting out of bed, he rubs his eyes and runs his hands through his red hair. Must have a shower, must have food, hmm, I wonder if I can do both? Nah, that I cannot. He walks to his bathroom and turns the shower on, strips out of his pajama bottoms, and steps into the warm spray with a deep groan of pure bliss.

He walked quickly down to the local coffee shop, walking into the noisy, college atmosphere, to the counter and ordered his usual coffee, double cream, no sugar. The girl behind the counter winks at him and gives him his coffee. He also noticed the phone number written on the lid. He sighs and walks out, walking down the street and into the park, taking the long way to the hospital. This is where he had met her for the first time or more likely ran into her. Those kids that were chasing her did they catch her? Did they or are they still harassing her. .Is she in some type of servitude to them or maybe she is voluntarily with them.

He reached into his pocket and took out "her" silver necklace remembering the time when he ran into her once again.

_It had been two weeks since he ran into the dark haired, blue eyed girl. He wondered if she had gotten away…He truly hoped so. _

_He kept his eyes opened and on the look out for her as he walked this same route every day to school, but never did see her until that one night when he was coming out of the library after a late night of studying. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder and was walking out of the doors when he saw a figure huddled on the last step, leaning up against the railing, trying to keep the wind off. He cautiously walked up and softly spoke to the figure, "There are shelters, please let me guide you to one." The figure looked up and he was staring into the bluest eyes, eyes that he recognized. She got up to leave, but he grabbed her by the arm; "Please, I will not harm you." He looked at her and watched her shiver, noting that all she wore was a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. "Come, there is a coffee shop just down the road, please let me get you something warm to drink." She stepped back from him and looked him up and down, tilting her head to the side. He noticed how her hair flowed with the movement, coming down around her shoulder, falling to her hips. God, she was beautiful._

"_Come I mean you no harm, you are under my protection tonight." "Please, let me treat you to something warm to drink." She smiled, "Okay may I have hot chocolate?" Himura laughed, "Yes, you may have whatever you want." "May I ask your name?" "It's Himura Kenshin." She stood up, graceful like a dancer and bowed, I am Kamiya Kaoru. She gently placed a hand into his and he squeezes and pulls her up to her feet. He smiles down to her and leads her down the street to the coffee shop._

"Hey, Doc!" Kenshin looked up to see Sano Sagara one of the hospital's orderlies, running towards Kenshin. "Dr. Gensai has been trying to page you all morning." Kenshin looks down at his pager and realizes that it was not charged. "Damn!" "Okay, Sano, where is Dr. Gensai right now?" "He's on 4South with that hit and run girl." "Okay, thanks, I'm on my way." _Please, let nothing be wrong!_ Kenshin rans up the steps and through the hospital doors, ducking into an elevator full of visitors and staff. He struggles to put his name badge on, fuming at the clasp as it will not go on right. The elevator opens, stating in its female electronic voice "4th Floor", Kenshin pushes his way out and onto the Ward.

Dr. Gensai looks down at the chart marked "Jane Doe" and shakes his head. He has done everything he could for the girl, it was up to her now. When he was called in to the ER to look at the x-rays, he just shook his head, wondering how a small body could have so many broken bones and still be alive. He signed off on the chart, thinking that he has done everything he could, setting all of her broken bones, using pins and screws to repair her clavicle, and using a plate to fixate her shoulder. He looked at her and turned as the door opened and in walked Dr. Himura. "Dr. Himura, I am glad that we were able to find you." "I am sorry Dr. Gensai, my pager is on the blink." "How is she?" Dr. Gensai looked at the girl and then looked up at Dr. Himura, seeing the compassion and concern in his eyes, I wonder. "She is very weak but so far she has remained stable." Dr. Himura looked at Dr. Gensai and nodded. "Has she regained consciousness?" "No but she did say a few words while in the preoperative room." Dr. Himura looked up and Dr. Gensai looked deeply at Dr Himura and stated "She called for you, she called for Kenshin." Dr. Himura blinked in surprise. "Why would she call my name?" "Yes, that is what I would like to know doctor, she specifically said Kenshin and then she added Himura." Dr. Himura sighed and sat down at the bedside. "I ran into her in the park a few years ago, I did not think she would remember me, Damn, I just remembered myself a few hours ago."

TBC

**A/N: I do not do many of these…it seems to upset some readers…and I need all the readers I can get…laughs…just a reminder from my last A/N I am not a professional writer…never went to school for this…it all came from my brain (how small it is)…so please do not be harsh…catti**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Megumi, etc…I just write them because they are so darn cute….**

**Chapter 3**

Dr. Gensai sat down and asked "Who is she Kenshin?" He looked up at Dr. Gensai, who swore he saw a flash of amber; "Her name is Kamiya Kaoru and I saved her from a gang of boys about four years ago. It's funny really because I only saw her twice in a two week period: The first time when she was running away from the gang of boys and the second time when she was sitting outside on the library steps." She looked so lost and alone. Kenshin looked up at Dr. Gensai who nodded in understanding.

Kenshin looked over at Kaoru, watching as she breathed, looking at the IVs pumping fluid into her thin arms, and ran his hands through his flaming red hair. "She was just a kid, lost and alone. I took her to the corner coffee shop, and fed her and it was the most intriguing two hours of my life. For being a runaway, she was smart and extremely bright."

Dr. Gensai looked at Kenshin and touched his shoulder. Kenshin looked up at him, "You fell in love with her, didn't you?" Kenshin laughed, looked down at her, and nodded. "Does that sound immature?" "No, Kenshin, it does not; in fact, I fell in love with my wife 30 minutes after being introduced by a friend, and we will be celebrating our 30th wedding anniversary in next month." Kenshin looked over at Dr. Gensai; "but she is so young." "As are you my boy." Dr. Gensai stood up, stretched, and went to the door. "I have other patients to see. I will look in on her later." Kenshin nodded his thanks and turned back looking at Kaoru, reaching over and moving her hair out of her eyes; remembering their color, their depth.

The door opened and he looked up and over his shoulder to see Nurse Takani coming in. "Its time for me to check her vitals and replenish her IV bags, and I believe they are looking for you down in ER." "Thank you, nurse." It was going to be a long day.

It was more like two really long days; five car accidents, suicide-murder, and burned victims from a house fire. The door to the doctor's lounge opened and Sano came shambling in; "Hey doc, what are you still doing here?" "Sano, please you know I hate it when you call me that!" Sano laughed. "Come on buddy I'll buy you a cup of coffee." Kenshin looked at the pile of charts that needed to be finished and then his thoughts went to 4South and Kaoru. "I'm sorry Sano but I must finish these charts." Sano looked at Kenshin and laughed, "You really want to go to 4South don't you?" Kenshin looked up quickly and Sano just shrugged and left. _Am I that obvious? What is it about her?_

_He opened the coffee shop door and she shyly walked past him and into the warmth and sedating atmosphere of the coffee shop. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes and guided her to a corner table away from the entrance and away from the counter, where the server was watching both of them. He sat across from the table and watched her fidget with her fingers; "What would you like?" She looked at him and then looked down at the table. "May I have something to eat?" "Yes, you may have anything you want." God, she was beautiful, the way she looked up with her blue eyes shining happily as she asked for a bagel with cream cheese and hot cocoa. "I smiled at her happiness and got up to go place our order, reassuring her that I would be back." She nodded and looked back down at her hands._

_When I came back, she looked up at me and smiled shyly as I placed her bagel and drink next to her. "Thank you." "You are most welcome, little one." She blushed. I wrapped my fingers around my own cup of coffee and watched her eat. She finished and looked up at me, "What?" I laughed and reached over with my napkin and wiped away the cream cheese that was on her chin. She blushed and murmured a thank you. She grabbed my hand, and that tingle that I felt before shot right up my arm and into my heart. Good God, Himura, you are so in trouble! "I wanted to say thank you for what you did earlier today. I also wanted to give you this as a thank you." She opened his hand and placed a silver necklace in his hand. He looked at it and realized that it was not just a necklace but hooked onto it was half of a broken heart. "No, Kaoru, I cannot take this. It is too valuable. You could sell it; you must need the money, to eat." Great Kenshin, you sound like an idiot. Kaoru looked at him, tears standing out in her eyes, and she closed his fingers around the necklace. "I give you half of my heart, Kenshin Himura." You saved me and for that I am in your debt." _

Damn, these memories. I should have gone after her but I was shocked at what she did and what she gave me. Kenshin's hand went to the silver necklace and pulled it out from under his shirt and twirled the broken heart in his fingers. He reached into his pant pockets and pulled out her silver chain, and took her broken heart and merged it with his; a perfect fit.

Kenshin let his necklace drop back to his chest and closed hers into his fist; bringing it to his mouth for a silent kiss. The door opened and Kenshin looked up; "Dr. Himura there are two social workers outside asking to see you." The nurse stepped fully into the room, letting the door close behind her. "They want to talk to you about the girl who was involved in the hit and run a couple of days ago." Kenshin looked up at the nurse with amber eyes; _Kaoru_.

TBC

**A/N: Remember this is not my first choice of professions…its something that just came to me in a dream…do not be harsh…catti**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Megumi, etc…I just write them because they are so darn cute….this is getting old…**

**Chapter 4**

"Alright nurse, tell them I will be right there." The nurse nodded. "They are in Exam Room 4." Kenshin walked out of the lounge and down the hallway determined not to let her go or to get bullied by Social Services. He knew how the social workers worked in this town and they usually didn't give a crap about anyone or anything; they were "just doing their job", doing it by the book, and they showed no emotions for anybody. Kenshin ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He walked into Exam Room 4 and stopped dead in his tracks, forcing himself not to show any emotion as these people were not from Social Services but the DEA and the head honcho himself standing in the room, Saitou Hajime. O_h God, Kaoru what have you gotten yourself in to._

"Ah, Dr. Himura, thank you for seeing us." Saitou looked at Dr. Himura, gauging him, scanning him, and seeing that this might not be as easy as he thought it would be. "I am always glad to be of help to the DEA. What can I do for you?" Saitou looked at Dr. Himura, itching for a cigarette but stamped that feeling down, and pulled out his Palm Pilot and scanned down to his notes on the girl, Kamiya Kaoru. "We just have a few questions regarding a patient that you attended to a couple of days ago. She was involved in a hit and run." Kenshin put his hands in his pockets and quietly stated "Yes, I remember her, but I really cannot say anything until I get her permission or her guardian's permission to discuss her case. You must understand the dictates of patient-physician confidentiality." Saitou stared at Dr. Himura. "We have been looking for her for quite some time. We have every right to talk to her." Kenshin stood there looking at Saitou. "I understand your request and desire to talk to Kamiya-san, but she is in no condition to answer your questions at this time. Come back later when she is medically stable and you have permission; _and when she can defend herself against you, Saitou."_ Saitou walked up to Dr. Himura and looked him straight in the eye. "We are not done here; we will be back with a court order if necessary." Kenshin just smirked, turned, and walked out of the room. He stopped at the nurses' station and told the head nurse to make sure that they not give any patient information out to anybody without proper verification. The nurse nodded and made a note in the computer. _You are not going to get to her that easily, Saitou._ Kenshin felt a vibration at his hip and looked down at his pager. He took it out and read the message; she is awake.

Kenshin stroke quickly to the bank of elevators, walking into one that stood open and hit button 4, anxious was not the word to describe his feelings or emotions. She was awake. Would she remember him? Kenshin rubbed his face and watched the elevator lights blink out the floors until the doors opened on the 4th floor. He walked down the hallway to her room, 409, took in a deep breath, pushed open the door, and walked in.

Kenshin glanced around the room and found that Nurse Takani and Dr. Gensai were the only people in the room. He looked towards the bed and saw movement. She was semi-conscious; rubbing her eyes, trying to focus as to where she was. Kenshin put on his doctor's mask, took her chart, and put a stethoscope to his ears to listen to her heart. He bent down and stopped as she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was lost again in those blue eyes. He saw recognition in those eyes and he froze as he hovered above her. She slowly reached out and touched his cheek; "Kenshin" she mumbled. He touched her face gently, silencing her voice with his fingers. "Please, do not say anything just yet."

She looked at him and then looked beyond him to the other people in the room. She nodded but whispered to him "Do you have my heart?" Kenshin stepped back from her in shock, watching as she fell back into unconsciousness; "_Kaoru_."

Kenshin pulled a chair up and sat down next to the bed. Watching her sleep gave him a sense of peace that he just could not explain. He reached out and slowly pushed her hair away from her eyes, gently gliding his fingers across her cheek, so soft, so pure. He pulled away and looked down at his lap, clenching his hands tightly together, and gave a start as he watched slim fingers clasp his own, bringing them up to her lips, kissing each finger tip. Kenshin looked up; "Kaoru."

He watched as she dropped his hands and blushed a shade of pink across her nose and cheeks. Her voice was husky from the lack of use. "Where is my necklace? Do you have it?" Kenshin watched the dark haired girl and slowly nodded. "Yes, Kaoru, I have your necklace." Kenshin slowly reached into his pocket and produced her necklace. She watched as he took out her necklace and she let out an audible sigh; _does he remember! Does he have the other half!_ Kenshin watched her as she took her necklace out of his hand and catching her eye he pulled out his necklace, the other half. Kaoru looked at his necklace and then at hers and started to cry. _He remembers, he remembers. _Kenshin reached over and gently wiped away her tears. "Please Kaoru, please do not cry."

TBC

**A/N: As I have been saying for the past three chapters, now four, this is not my profession…I never fully studied writing…it just came from my brain and I wrote it…so do not be harsh…catti**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: As I have said many, many times in the past, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Megumi, etc…I just write them because they are so darn cute and huggable. **

**Chapter 5**

Kenshin watched her as she wiped away her tears and clutched her half of the silver necklace. He looked down at his half and wondered if she would tell him what had happened to her. He looked up at her; she smiled shyly and then looked away. Kenshin slowly took her hand, weary of the IV tubes and squeezed gently. They were so involved that they did not hear the door bang open.

Saitou harrumphed loudly. "Please, do not let me interrupt this touching moment, but I have some questions that need to be answered." Kenshin looked at Saitou. "I do not believe Kaoru is up to your interview right now, Saitou. Plus, if I remember correctly you do not have the right to question her without the proper paperwork." Saitou grinned and held up a flap of paper, "try again, Baka, but I have a judge's order to question her." Kenshin stood up from his chair, not hearing it crash to the ground. His eyes looking up at Saitou no longer violet but a burning amber; "You will not talk to her until she has stabilized and is verbally willing to speak to you."

Kaoru touched Kenshin's shoulder; "No, Kenshin lets get this over with." "Kaoru, are you sure?" She looked at Kenshin and then at Saitou. "It has to be done." "Kaoru!" "No, Kenshin I'm alright, please leave us." "No! I will not leave you." "Yes, Kenshin, you will leave. I do not want you here." "Kaoru!" "Leave Kenshin." Kaoru looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Please." Kenshin got up, glanced over at Saitou, amber eyes burning into his soul, and then looked down at Kaoru and sighed; "If you need anything just call the nurse." Kaoru watched as he left the room.

Saitou watched the entire conversation, wondering exactly how and where these two had met for the doctor to have such an intense sense of protectiveness over Kamiya. He shrugged off those thoughts. _He had to get the information out of her._

"Shall we begin, Kamiya?" Kaoru shifted uncomfortably. "I have nothing to say." Saitou sighed and pulled up a chair and sat down next to her bed. "Kamiya, I am not one to beg, but please; you are the only one who can put them away. You know them personally as well as professionally; you know how they work, whom they work for, and how they operate." Kaoru shifted again and bowed her head. "I don't know that I can. What happens if they go free? They could come after me. Will you protect me for the rest of my life?"

Saitou coughed. "No, Kamiya. Right after the trial you will be placed in the Secret Witness Program." Kaoru looked up at Saitou. "You ask a lot from me and give me nothing." "I give you your freedom and a new chance at life." Kaoru just stared at him. "You are asking me to turn in my friends, to rat them out, and then go happily away to a new life while they go to prison?" Saitou leaned forward in his chair and practically growled out "You consider them your friends, they treat you like shit!" "Not all of them treat me badly. I do have a few that I consider friends." Saitou leaned back and crossed his legs. "It has to be your decision, Kamiya, but you know that the Yakuza leader, Myojin Yahiko, is after your ass." "Yes, I know, but he has always been after my "ass" and he has never gotten it yet."

Saitou sighed. "Kaoru, did you know that he has put a contract out on you? Why do you think you are here in the hospital? Do you think the hit and run was an accident?" Kaoru sighed and bowed her head. "Can you give me time to think about this?" Saitou looked at her and shook his head. "You do not have much time, Kaoru. They know you are here and will be coming for you." _They're coming for me. Great, Kaoru, you have no way out._

She sighed and looked down at her hands as they fisted into the blankets and looked up at Saitou. "I guess I have always known that this would happen; either the authorities finding me or ending up dead by Yahiko's own hands. He has always been after my throat, but I still need time to think about all of this." Saitou stood up and put his hands in his pocket. "I can give you 24 hours." "Thank you, Saitou-san." Saitou nodded and left the room.

Kenshin threw the chart down on the table and sighed, turned to stare out at the window that looked out into the parking lot. He watched as Hajime Saitou walked towards a four door Ford Victorian. Saitou turned around, looked at the hospital building, lit a cigarette, and put his keys into the car door, yanked it open, and got in, driving away. Kenshin got up and left the room, walking quickly to the set of elevators.

Kenshin watched the lights flash the floor numbers inside the elevator, gnawing on the inside of his mouth with worry and not realizing that his eyes flashed from violet to amber. The doors opened and he walked out onto the ward, ignoring the nurses, the aids, and the patients as they walked or wheeled themselves down the hallway. His only sight was room 409 and Kaoru.

He stood outside her room, listening to the quiet sobs, and walked in to find her huddled down into the sheets crying.

"Kaoru, please do not cry." Kaoru looked up in surprise with tears streaming down her pale cheeks, "Kenshin!" Kenshin took the railing down from the bed and pulled her into his arms, comforting her, but being as gentle as possible knowing that she was in physical pain as well as emotional pain. "Shhhhhh, Kaoru, shhhhhh, I am here." He rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair. He listened to her hiccup and sniff, trying to get herself under control. "Kaoru? Will you tell me what is going on?" He felt her go very quiet and stiff. "I…I don't know if I can, Kenshin. It is quite complicated and I am not too happy with myself and the role that I played into this whole mess." "We all have secrets, Kaoru, even me but that does not mean we should let them weigh us down to the point of smothering ourselves. Sometimes you just have to trust someone to share your secrets with, can you trust me like that?"

Kaoru looked up into his eyes and really, truly wondered if she could, she did after all give him her "heart", but she then remembered exactly whom she was involved with. She couldn't take him down with her. In fact even if he hated her for the rest of his life, she could not tell him. "I am sorry, Kenshin, but I cannot and will not tell you." She watched as his eyes turned a deep violet and then flashed amber. _I must be seeing things; no one can change their eye color. _ "Please Kaoru, tell me. Let me help you." She sighed, rubbed her eyes, and slowly shook her head. "No." She pulled herself out of Kenshin's arms, rolled onto her opposite side, not caring if she ripped out her needles. "Please leave me Kenshin, I'm tired and want to sleep." "Damn it Kaoru! Let me help!" She did not answer. Kenshin stayed for a few minutes, sighed, stood up, and glanced at her one more time and then left the room. He stood by the door, his hand resting on the handle, and he looked at Kaoru; "I will not give up, all you have to do is ask for me and I will come." He opened the door and walked out.

Kenshin stood outside of her Kaoru's door and listened to her cry. He walked across the hallway to the nurses' station and sat down at the desk, staring at her door. _ Kaoru, why won't you let me help you. I cannot bear to see you like this. _

_Is this love?_ Kenshin sharply looked up, snapping himself out of his revere, and watched as the intern push the dinner trays down the hall towards the nurses' station.

TBC

**A/N: Do I have to repeat myself this far into the story? No, I do not think so…please be gentle and kind when you review…catti**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Megumi, etc…I just write them because they are so darn cute and cuddly….**

**JAPANESE WORDS – obaasan – grandmother & ojii-san - grandfather**

**CHAPTER 6**

Sojiro pushed the dinner cart down the hallway, stopping at one room, picking up a tray and taking it inside to the patient. He smiled at the old lady and quietly laid her tray out in front of her. "Thank you, young man." "You are most welcome obaasan. I hope that you enjoy it." He bows and walks out.

He glanced at the next room, number 407. _Only three more doors and my job will be done. I will be able to pay for my mother's surgery and maybe have a little bit left over._

He continues to push the cart down to the next room, 407. He takes the tray in and gives it to the patient, noticing that this patient had quite a bit of flowers. He looks at her, she is beautiful but what was with the violet colored hair and mole on the side of her lip. He shrugs, smiles, and leaves.

He pushes his cart, humming an out of tune song, and smiling as he takes a tray into room 408. "Here you go ojii-san." Sojiro placed the food in front of the old man. "Now you eat it all this time, okay ojii-san?" "Hai, I will try." Sojiro smiled and left.

_Here we go._ He glances around, noting the hallway to be quiet with it being dinner time. The nurses' station was quiet with only a couple of people behind the counter. Sojiro continued to push his cart toward room 409. He glances off to the side looking at the red-headed doctor who was facing room 409. Sojiro smiled as the red-haired doctor looked up at him but did not make a move to stop Sojiro as he picked up the tray labeled "room 409", pushed open the door and walked in.

Kenshin watched as the dark haired boy smiled, picked up a dinner tray, and walked into Kaoru's room. Kenshin sunk deeper into the chair and picked up a chart and started to fill it out.

Kaoru looked up as the door opened, _Kenshin_, but gasped as she saw who it really was. Sojiro? _Oh my God!_ Kaoru sat up quickly, wincing as she jarred her injured shoulders, and was about to scream when out of no where Sojiro had his hand over her mouth.

Kaoru stayed still, feeling Sojiro's hot breath on her neck. She took deep, even breaths. _Don't panic Kaoru, stay calm; you can get out of this without others getting involved._

"You were hard to track down, my little Kaoru. You knew I was coming. You should have expected it, ne?" Kaoru squirmed around trying to look into his eyes, but he held onto her too tightly so she relaxed into his grip as much as possible.

"Good girl. Relax and it will go easier. I really do not want to bring anybody else into this, as I am sure you do not want to see anybody get hurt, besides yourself. Right?" He grabbed some of her hair from the back of the head and yanked Kaoru's head back until she was staring up at him. "I do not believe you understand the dire strait that you are in? Yahiko-san has a long arm and I am the extension of his arm. It is time Kaoru for you to pay back everything that Yahiko-san has done for you. Are you ready to pay him back?"

She looked up into those brown eyes and wondered how he could smile when he was about to kill someone in cold blood. _What a thing to think about on the day of your death, Kaoru._ She watched as Sojiro pulled out a dagger, taking the tip and lightly caressing her cheek, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make her flinch. She felt has he dragged the dagger down her cheek to her throat, caressing the flat of the blade against her Adam's apple, and then jerking it up, bringing the sharp side to her throat.

Kenshin glanced up and noticed that the dinner cart was still outside of Kaoru's room. _What the hell?_ Kenshin looked at the door, why he is still in there unless. Kenshin quickly got up and walked around the counter, across the hall to Kaoru's door. He leaned in, listening to hushed whispers, _is that a whimper? Kaoru!_ Kenshin walked into the room and stopped. Sojiro looked up just as he was placing the blade to Kaoru's neck; Kenshin cried out "Just who the hell are you!" Sojiro just smiled. Kenshin took two steps towards them and Sojiro pulled Kaoru close to him and placed the blade closer to her throat. Kaoru gasped as the blade bit into her neck, drawing blood.

"I would not come any closer." Kenshin stopped, his hands spread out. "Please, let her go. She has done nothing." Sojiro laughed. "Who are you to know what she did and what she did not do?"

Kaoru swallowed, panic filling her lungs. "Kenshin, please don't interfere. I do not want you to get hurt, please."

Sojiro looked at the red-headed doctor and then back at Kaoru. _It cannot be? Sojiro thought._ "So you're _the_ Kenshin." Kenshin cocked an eyebrow. Sojiro looked at Kaoru and laughed "This is the man you gave your heart too? I thought better of you, Kaoru; he is so weak appearing!"

All of a sudden the door banged open as a nurse came in wheeling a cart; she stopped and stared at the scene in front of her. Kenshin quickly cried out "Nurse, call security!" and then he ran in the direction of Kaoru and Sojiro. Sojiro did not expect this but then he did not expect to have Kaoru yanked out of his arms and thrown back onto her bed. _Damn! He is fast! Faster than me! Who the hell is this guy?_

Kenshin backhanded Sojiro across the face, grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him against the wall, grabbing his arm that held the blade, pulling and slamming his hand hard against the wall again and again until the blade fell onto the floor, spinning across the room and bouncing off the far wall.

Kenshin stood between Kaoru and Sojiro. Sojiro looked at Kenshin and shivered; _what is it with his eyes? They were violet but now they are amber! _Sojiro continued to smile as he assessed Kenshin, looking at his eyes, his stance, and the way he had already beaten the crap out of him. Sojiro decided he was not good enough for this man. He was not afraid to admit it. Those amber colored eyes alone sent a death chill down his spine. Sojiro knew when to back down and this was the time to do so. "You are free for now Kaoru, but remember Yahiko-san will always be after you. This is not the end but only the beginning. You will always be looking over your shoulder, wondering when he will strike out. Eventually, you will be in his hands again if not from one of us from yourself as you will grow tired of always looking over your shoulder, always jumping at the shadows and always screaming when someone comes up from behind and lays a hand on your shoulder.

Kenshin grabbed Sojiro more firmly, but Sojiro made a quick move, ramming his knee up into Kenshin's groin. As Kenshin bent over in surprised pain, Sojiro pulled his arms out of Kenshin's weakened grasp and jumped out the window.

"No!" Kenshin cried out and ran to the window. _Four floors!_ Kenshin ran to the broken window, being careful not to cut himself on the shattered glass, and looked toward the ground. _Nothing!_

Kenshin felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned, and looked into Kaoru's sad blue eyes; "They will be back for me." Kenshin did not say anything but just wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight, knowing that this would be the first and only time that he would have her in his arms. "I will call Saitou for you."

TBC

**A/N: I do not have to say it again…please tell me…be nice and kind…catti**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Megumi, etc…I just write them because they are so darn cute and cuddly**

**I want to say domo arigatou to all of my loyal readers and reviewers this was a fantastic trip for me and I hope you all enjoyed it as well…I hope there will be more in the future. See author's note at the end…..**

**EPILOGUE**

Kaoru sat in another hospital room, having her neck wound cleansed and wrapped by Nurse Takani. She was dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt. She was not paying attention to anything around her, just sitting and twirling her silver necklace with her fingers, waiting for Saitou.

Kenshin stood outside Kaoru's door with Saitou and his partner. Saitou looked at Kenshin and smirked. "You will never see her again after today."

Kenshin glared at Saitou. "You do not have to state the obvious, Saitou, I know."

"Have you told her?" Kenshin shrugged, "What's the point? She is to disappear today and I will never see her again. Why break both of our hearts."

Saitou grunted, _Baka, _and opened the door, holding it open for Kenshin to go in first but held up his arm blocking his partner from entering, "Give them a couple of minutes." His partner nodded and stepped back as Saitou motioned for the nurse to leave. She picked up her tray and closed the door silently behind her.

Kenshin stood with his back against the door, watching her, needing her, but knowing that he would never have her. _Kaoru, you are leaving me again._

Kaoru looked up, letting her hand drop away from her necklace, and slowly stood up. "Is it time already?" "Yes, Kaoru, it is."

She watched him knowing that she would never see him again, knowing that she would never love anyone like she loved Kenshin. She sighed if only things were different.

Kenshin walked over to her, placed his hand under his shirt pulling out his half of the silver heart necklace and removing it. He held it out, watch watching is twirl and catch the light, and held it out for Kaoru to take.

Kaoru wiped her tears away and took the proffered necklace. She held it close to her heart, put it to her lips and lightly kissed it.She walked over toKenshin and placed it back around his neck. "Please Kenshin keep it to remember me by."

Kenshin looked down into those blue eyes, raised his hand, and caressed her cheek. "I will never forget you Kaoru. You are my life, my love, and my soul."

Her arms slipped around his neck, pulling him down, wanting and needing to taste him, to kiss him, but it was his tongue that took possession, gently penetrating her mouth, seeking entrance to its warmth, and dominating her, tasting, exploring, demanding. Kaorumoaned into the kiss, leaning her body closer to his, pulling him closer, meldinghis body against hers like two pieces of a jigswa puzzel,and opened her mouth wider, wanting to deepen the kiss, to feel his tongue against hers.

Saitou listened to how quiet it was in the room and smirked. _Sorry lovebirds times up._ He pushed hard on the door, letting it bang against the wall and smirked at the looks on their faces. _Bakas._

"We need to go, it will be light soon, and I want you on your way to the safe house before it gets too light out." Kaoru nodded.

Kenshin pulled her closer for one last caress, not caring who saw as he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her up against him, wanting to soak her into his body. He raised his hand and lightly caressed her cheek. He watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into him. He captured her mouth in a crushing, hard,possessivekiss.

Kaoru pulled away, stepping back from Kenshin, panting.. She could feel her heart shatter. _Oh God, Kenshin, I am going to be lost without you but I must say goodbye to you._ Kaoru's lips grazed his one last time. "Goodbye Kenshin, may life be kind to you."

Kenshin reached his hand out to her, but she pulled away and walked towards Saitou.

Saitou stepped aside, leading Kaoru out of the room, turned and nodded to Kenshin, and was gone.

Kenshin looked at the door, watching it close, and feeling his heart do the same. "Goodbye Kaoru."

**Owari (?)**

**A/N: Dodges flying objects…**

**A/N: I am working on a sequel called Silver Heart, right now Im at chapter 12, I believe...It was posted once but I took it down so that I could clean it up and have it more presentable...which of course will hold many answers to all your questions about Kaoru…I hope I will not disappoint you, my loyal readers…domo arigatou for reading and reviewing this story it was a great honor to write it…bows at the waist, catti-dono**


End file.
